1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to to a device for anchoring at least one fastening element in a laminate structure having at least two layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known from GB 1,096,812 A. The previously known device for anchoring at least one elongated fastening element, designed as a bolt, in a laminate structure having two layers has a support plate, designed with stamped projections, as a carrier assembly which is connected to the fastening element without play and configured for arrangement between the two layers of the laminate structure.
The present invention provides a corrugated plate for fastening roofing decking membranes is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,991 B2, having a number of circumferential corrugated rings situated concentrically around a central hole which is provided for passing a loose screw through.